Naruto no Bushido
by Blood Seraph
Summary: Naruto, battered and bruised, is offered the chance to leave and be trained by Kyoko-chan. Naruto, at five years of age, reluctantly accepts. How will Naruto be when he returns? Will his Bushido guide him down the right path? NaruSaku, Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto no Bushido **_

_**HELLO AGAIN! For those readers of mine that are reading this (xD lol), this was to get the giant clog of writers block out. My other stories have been on Hiatus, I know, but I hope to remedy that soon! More ideas are coming, and I'm loosing interest in other things which have been distracting me! YAY! Hopefully, I will have Chapter Three of the Kyuubi's Gift: Second Coming within the month, although I don't want it to seemed rushed, which is while I'll be taking so long. Well, I'm sorry for delaying you! Now, it's time to see if my new story is worth continuing....  
**_

_**Prologue: Departure**_

_**I'm breaking all the rules,**_ I sigh to myself,_** when I get out of this, if I EVER get out of this, Kami's gonna have my tails, **_I think to myself, noticing with a flinch as I see through the boy's eyes a kunai penetrating deep into his leg. _**But no child deserves this…**_

_**

* * *

**_

I can only sob as I feel the slick metal enter my leg, and a blow to the back of my head sends me forward.

_What did I do to them? _The thought randomly enters my head as a villager kicks me into a wall.

"W-why…" I try to say, but I can't for some reason, and breathing really hurts. All of a sudden, there's a lot of blood coming out of my mouth, and it's really hard to breathe. Gasping in a few gulps of breath after the blood stops, my nose feels out of place by another kick, and I land in an alley. I can only curl into a ball as the mob continues to beat me without mercy.

It felt like an eternity before they finally left, the torch lights going with them. Finally opening my eyes, another choked sob escapes my throat as I see one of my leg bones coming out of my leg, bleeding a lot. I couldn't even put my foot on anything it hurt so badly, so I guessed they crushed it, or something. I couldn't move one of my arms, and the other was burned really badly, I could see the stringy stuff. I was also covered in my own blood, from head to toe, and I was surprised I wasn't dead already. All of a sudden, I felt my head start to spin, and I felt something leaving.

_Maybe… I'm dyin'_

I barely understood the word, dying I mean. All I know is that if some dies, they stay in the same position forever. I've seen a dead person, he was really pale too.

_Maybe that's gonna happen to me._

**Not, it's not, I'm not going to let it, **A large, rumbling voice echoes, and I flinch, the voice scaring me as I turn my head as much as I can to look for it.

_W-who's there? _I think, but I can't say, because my chest still hurt so bad, that I couldn't really talk like normal.

**I'm Kyoko, and I'm here to help, **The voice says, going from rumbling to a feminine, motherly voice. I couldn't understand, how did she hear me thinking?

**I can hear your thoughts, because I'm inside your head,** And with that, I was all of a sudden knee-deep in water. I was a little preoccupied with being all wet, when I looked up and gasped.

_That's a huge cage! What's behind it?_

"**I am, Naruto,"** And all of a sudden, a woman in a kimono as red as my blood appears from the shadows, nine, red, fluffy, white tipped tails flowing elegantly behind her. And she has a kind smile on her face, gesturing with her hands that I should come over. Gulping, I start to slowly make my way towards her, completely cautions. People had tricked me before with a kind smile and a nice gesture.

"**Don't worry Naruto, I won't hurt you, I want to help you," **The gentle voice she uses is almost enough, but I stop a few feet in front of the cage.

"W-why d-do you want to help me?" I ask, getting a little bolder.

"**Because, Naruto, no child deserves what's happening to you. Don't you realize that you're being mistreated by these villagers? I want to take you away from this place, where you can learn to do whatever you wish, and be whoever you want. So, Naruto, what do you want to do?" **The woman, Kyoko, asks, and I give her an odd look, but think for a moment. The answer surprised her, I could tell.

"I want to be just like Jii-ji (_Old Man_)! I want to become Hokage and protect this village with everything I've got! That way everybody has to like me!" Proclaimed, and she seems to be smiling, shaking her head.

"**Okay Naruto, if you want that, then I'll help,"** She says, and I can feel a grin on my face. Yes! **"But if you want this, you'll have to leave the village."** My mouth fell open.

"Leave!? Why!? Why can't we stay here and do it!?" I panic at the thought of leaving; people who left without permission never came back. I know, I'd seen people go in the night and not come back.

"**Don't worry Naruto; I'll take good care of you. I'll make sure you come back! But you can't stay here, with how bad these beatings are, they might kill you one of these times…"**

I couldn't help but believe her, they almost killed me this time, in fact, "How are we gonna leave? I'm dying, I think, and I can't walk." For some reason, I accepted leaving easier then I thought, and it made sense to leave, but also terrified me.

She smiled, and truth be told, it was kinda scary, **"Don't worry about that Naruto, I'll heal you," **The smile was scary, but sincere, so I believe her anyways.

"O-okay, I'll go, but promise we gonna come back, right?" I ask, the thought of not returning terrifying me.

I could see her shake her head, and sigh, giving me a smile again, **"I will not claim to understand your reasoning for wanting to return, but yes, I promise we'll return, you have my word as a kitsune." ** I squinted at that, kitsune?

"Uh, but aren't a fox," I stat, squinting scrunching up my nose as well.

She looks a little frightened for a moment, and that scares me. She was frightened? But she let off such a powerful aura. She sighs, for like the thousandth time, gives me a sorry gaze.

"**When you understand more, you'll hate me for this," **She says, and I frown. Hate one of the few people that were nice to me?

She slinks back into the darkness, and I hear something like a poof, and a loud rumbling before two GIANT eyes open and light all of a sudden shows a giant nine-tailed fox. I could only gape in wonder.

"Wow! That's so cool!" All of a sudden, a flash of something really sad appears in her eyes, before it's gone.

"**You won't think so later, Kit,"** She mumbles, although it still shakes the room. Again, the frown is back, and I'm walking towards the cage. She was surprised; it was obvious when the tails stopped swishing back and forth. Walking straight into her cage, I grab her nose in a make shift hug, and her fur seemingly stands on end

"I promise I'll never hate you Kyoko-chan! No matter what! You're way too nice to hate!" I proclaim, and if I didn't know any better, I could swear a grin spread across her face.

"**We'll see Kit," **And with that, she's embracing me, all of a sudden a woman again. **"For now though, I need to heal you," **She whispers, and I feel all nine-tails wrap around us, and I feel warm again, until it's replaced by the night air.

Screaming in pain, I clutch at my leg with the bone sticking out, only to nice that it's not bleeding, and there was no bone, and that I can move my arms, and that the ones with the burn is tingling. Looking on in pure amazement, I watch my skin start to patch itself together again like a bunch of threads, and with in minutes, I feel great, powerful even! That's when I notice, with some shock, that my eyes are red, although it's kind of hard to tell in a pool of my blood.

_Wow, that's pretty cool! _I think, a foxy grin coming to my face, before I burst out laughing, which must've seemed weird if anybody had been nearby, a boy laughing in his own blood.

Calming down, I stand up to realize that I feel as if I've never even been hurt my entire life! Jumping with new strength, I rush to my house. Running in between the legs of the villagers still out at this time, I couldn't help but grin with glee.

_Kyoko-chan said she'll train me! _ And with that, the realization of having to leave the village came too.

_I… know they don't like me here. They always say I'm a demon, but… _I couldn't help it as I slowed down and looked toward the Hokage Monument. _But I want to be just like them! Strong! And liked! _A new determination filled me, and I ran as quickly as possible to my house.

**Remember Kit, pack only the essentials, **I hear Kyoko-chan's voice in my head again.

_E-essantieles? _A laugh comes from Kyoko-chan, and I blush. It was a big word!

**Don't worry Naruto, it just means pack some food, not a lot, clothes, and anything else you think you need no matter what, **She clarifies, and I nod, taking a suitcase I had found in the closet when I moved in.

_Yeah, when I moved in last year after being kicked out of the orphanage, because I was old enough… _I think solemnly, packing my clothes, although I knew a lot wouldn't last in the wilderness. But as soon as the thought entered my mind, I heard a growl.

**I swear Naruto; I'll kill them if I ever get out! **Kyoko-chan's voice as back to being the large and scary one, and I physically frowned.

_Don't! It's not their faults! They think I'm a demon! I don't want to hurt anyone, anymore… _The growled dies down at that, only to be replaced with another sigh.

**Children, the few remaining pure things in this world, **I hear her mutter, but I ignore it, packing up the rest of my things. After all my clothes were in the suitcase, which wasn't a lot, I ran into the kitchen as I shoved some pots in there and a lot of ramen packets. After all, how could I live without ramen?

**Be warned Kit, I'm going to break you of this ramen obsession, it prevents growth of the bones, I'm not kidding, **I could only gasp at this. Break me of my ramen addiction! But, but, but…

_I can still have it sometimes, right!? _I almost scream the thought of no ramen causing me to shudder.

She sighs, but concedes, **Fine, but only sometimes, **with that, she stays silent, and I'm about ready to jump out the door when I remember the most important thing! My pendent! Rushing back into my old bedroom, I jump under the bed, and pry open a loose floor board, revealing a small stash of money and a pendent. Naruto had to admit for a boy, that it was really a pretty piece of jewelry. He hardly wore it, because he was afraid that the bullies might steal it and break it, but he did on special occasions, like his Jii-ji's birthday.

The chain, platinum embroidered with gold. Placed in the middle of the platinum setting, was a small, oval shaped star sapphire, and in an arc above the star sapphire, a length of dual-colored pink and green tourmaline. Small studs of darkish yellow diamonds separate the tourmaline and deep blue moonstones that let off a blue luster. The two segments of moonstone surrounded a very unique looking opal, with a myriad of all colors, set in a beautiful black. It was possibly the most beautiful part of the pendent. Sure, it was on odd combination of gems, and from what Jii-ji said, worth no small fortune, but I thought it was beautiful. It was also an heirloom from my parents, which made me treasure it so.

**W-where did you get that? **Kyoko-chan gasps, her surprise fanning my enthusiasm.

_It's an h-hairloom from my parents! It's beautiful, isn't it! _I brag, and I hear her whisper her approval, before chuckling.

**Heirloom, Naruto, I'm so going to have to teach you how to speak correctly, first thing, **And with that, she was quiet, as I stuffed the money in my pockets, and adorned the necklace.

And then I'm gone in a flash down the hallway, suitcase in my hands, the streets all but deserted in the middle of the night. Most people didn't give me a second glance, and I heard a few of them whisper with a tone victory about them, making me frown. Slowing down as the energy I had suddenly starts to drain, I find myself heaving in breaths to stop my heart from beating out of my chest. I also noticed that I was approaching the park.

"Maybe I'll take a break here…" Trotting over to a nearby, I hop on, lugging my suitcase with me. Closing my eyes, and breathing heavily, dark starts to seep into the corners of my sight, before I feel an intense, nail like shock to the back of my head, causing me to jolt up right and clutch at it desperately, trying to ease the pain.

"Ow, ow, ow…" I mutter, eyes squinted, until a splitting scream causes me to go rigid. Instincts kick in as I launch in the direction of the scream, dragging the suitcase behind me. Taking quick turns left and right in the large city, I soon come to an ally, where a large looking kid towered over a small girl. I could feel my face heat up in anger, as I lug the suitcase hard at the back of the kids head.

And hit him hard it did! Hard enough that he fell to the ground face first, saying a LOT of bad words. Running past him, I grab the girls arm and start to drag her out of there, but not before grabbing my suitcase too, seeing it was almost right next to her. Bolting out of the ally, I take a glimpse to see the kid just barely starting to get up, and start to pull her along faster, making a lot of turns so as to make sure I wouldn't be found. I got lucky he didn't notice me; otherwise I'd have been in so much more trouble. Finally making it to the woods, I let her arm go and rest on my knees, needing to catch my breath, as she leans against a nearby tree and huddles into a ball again. That's when I notice her extraordinary pink hair. Finally catching my breath, I stand up and walk over to her, setting my suit case down and lower to still be on my feet, but wrapping my arms around my knees.

I sat there watching her as she continually just peeked out to see, and quickly hid back in, her sobs remaining constant. Puzzled, I grin.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" I declare, causing her to look up suspiciously, jade eyes covered by cherry blossom hair.

"H-Haruno S-Sakura…" She trails off, staring at me. The odd notion of her looking cute came to my mind, but I pushed it out. She was a girl!

"Well…" I trailed off, grin slipping a little, "You can stop crying now! I got you away from that bad guy!" She brings her head up a little, revealing pale skin, although it looked kinda nice.

"T-thank you…" She whispers, her voice trembling with the words.

"No problem!"

It was quiet for a long time was we just sat there, staring at each other. I couldn't help but fidget; I was a very active boy.

**Naruto, we have to get going! The sun will be rising in five hours, and the guards are about you change any minute! **Kyoko-chan reminds me, and I sigh, catching the girl's attention. Standing up and stretching, I bend down and am about to grab my suitcase, when her hand shoots out and grabs mine, looking up at me desperately.

"W-where are you going?" She looks at me with suck desperate eyes that I almost forget about leaving, before I realize something.

"Better question, what are you doing out when it's dark?" I ask, a sudden burst of smarts hitting me.

She looks down, and lets go of my hand, curling into a ball even further.

"Mom and dad are fighting again, so I snuck out…" I flinch a little. Moms and dads aren't supposed to argue. Clutching at the pendent underneath my shirt, another idea hits me.

"Okay…" I say, and she looks up again, "The park is around here, like, that direction," I say, pointing towards the park, and I give her a small smile.

"I bet you're parents are worried sick! So, go wait at the park under the slide, until they come and look for you," I continue, surprised at my idea. She nods her head shakily, and starts to stand up, but I raise a hand, and reach into my shirt and pull out my necklace. Her eyes widen, and she gasps.

"Here! You can have it!" I say, handing it to her, as I place it in her hands, and curl her fingers around it, "You promise to keep it safe until I come back?" I ask, grinning, and her head shoots up.

"C-come back?" She seems slightly upset at the notion, but I nod.

"Yep! I'm gonna be leaving! But I'll come back, and I'll want that back!" I say, pointing at the pendent in her hand. She nods her head, and gives me the first smile I see from her, and it's almost enough to make me blush.

"Okay then! I need to get going, sayonara Sakura-chan!" I call as I bolt for the gates of Konoha.

"Goodbye Naruto!" She calls back, and I feel a smile cross my face as I burst out of the woods and onto the streets, the gate just ahead. Stopping about ten meters away, and hiding behind a building, I look to see the guard snoozing.

**Too bad he's a ninja; otherwise you could sneak by now, **Kyoko-chan mutters, in my head, and I nod, although I remember she can't see that. He wakes up a while later, and that's when I notice, he's glancing at his watch, well, I don't notice, but Kyoko-chan points it out, and that he's moving his legs a lot.

**Just your luck, he might use the restroom, and you can make a break for it, **Sadly, before I could do anything, his replacement came, and the other guard ran off.

_How am I gonna… _I sigh, loosing a little hope.

**Chin up Naruto! You just have to think about it! **Taking heart in Kyoko-chan's words, I start to look for a way, when I notice something on oddly shaped tree…

_Perfect…_

_

* * *

_

Holding a kunai I had kept from one of my attacks, I grin as I cut the cord and the Y shaped tree launches a bunch of rocks in the guard's attention, a few even managing to hit him. He lurches up, and starts yelling about kids that should stop it before the get in trouble. I cut another cord, and once again, rocks go flying in his direction. He's furious, and stomps of towards the trees, and once he is out of sight, I bolt for the gates, and am able to make it like thirty meters before I duck into the trees, barely avoiding the guards gaze as he returns to his post.

Grinning like mad, I start to head in a random direction, until I realize that I have no idea where I am going…

**Go in that direction, until you come to a clearing, **And all of a sudden, my eyes sting, but there is a red dot in my vision that is pointing slightly to my left. Turning towards the dot, I center it in my vision and forge ahead, noticing that he dot disappeared soon after I found its direction.

And the trek is long, taking well into when its light, and I couldn't help but grumble about he annoying bugs, and sticker bushes and everything else that was in the way and annoying. I even come across a few wild dogs, but surprisingly, I just glared at them and they ran off.

_That was weird… _I think, but continue my trek, mind lost in thoughtless banter to myself.

_Hm, talking to myself… I sound like a Looney Tune, _I hear Kyoko-chan chuckle at that thought.

**You can always talk to me, you know. But we're here; **I couldn't help but stare in awe! A huge waterfall fell from a nearby cliff into a perfectly clear river, with a bunch of berry bushes surround the area, and the greenest grass I had ever seen.

**Now, Naruto, I want you to cut yourself, and rub it on the grass, it will hurt a little, but put it in the water after words. Then, you can sleep if you want, **Flinching a little as I cut my palm with the kunai, and like instructed, rub it across the grass, flinching a little. Dropping the suitcase on the sandy riverbed, I thrust my hand into the water, and close my eyes, only for them to snap open again! The wound was healing like magic inside the water, and it was gone in no more then twenty seconds…

"Wow…" I whisper, before cupping my hands and taking a large gulp, realizing it was also surprisingly tasty.

"This water is so cool!" I proclaim, before I feel drowsy, probably because of all the walking I'd done. Laying my head against my suitcase, I feel the calm of sleep over take my body, the sun keeping me warm.

* * *

I sit up straight so fast I almost break my back as I realize it's freezing outside, and for some reason, I think someone is watching me. Slowly rising to my feet, I spy around the clearing, only to notice that the shadows move in one corner. And then, a tall women with platinum ruby hair, and silvery aqua eyes walks out of them, nine blue tails swishing slowly behind her.

"_**Geez, Kyoko-chan, you couldn't have gotten a better host?" **_And the next thing I know, I'm fall forward, the darkness coming to catch me…


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry to say that... I no longer really have an interest in Nauto fanfiction. I don't know how, or when, but my passion for this fanfiction seems to have... gone from me, and I apologize. I should have posted this AN so long ago. I must say, however, that not all is lost. I'm writing fanfiction again, and it is not without possibility that I may find inspiration to once more write my Naruto fics again.

However, until further notice, I'm putting all of my Naruto stories on hiatus. I'm sorry.


End file.
